


Without Regret

by Julie_Horwitz



Series: Reality's Prism [4]
Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Horwitz/pseuds/Julie_Horwitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from my "Mummies Alive!" fanfiction "Reprisal." Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina make love for what they think is the final time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Regret

** **

Disclaimer: 

The following is a work of fanfiction. All characters and situations belonging to the animated series "Mummies Alive!" are copyrighted to DIC Enterprises.  
 **  
  
**

Author's Notes: 

This is an additional scene for "Reprisal", the middle story in my "Reality's Prism" trilogy. It is very important to have read both "Redemption" and "Reprisal" before reading this story in order to understand the prior events that have taken place in this alternate universe. However, it is not necessary to read "Without Regret" in order to read "Retribution", the final story in the trilogy.  
Although not mentioned in the original story itself, it was initially intended to be part of it, though not as graphic. My original idea included a true love scene for Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina, but, by the time I got around to outlining, there was no room for it. (Another idea that did not make it was to have Tia use a spell on Ja-Kal to force him to have sex with her in front of Nefer-Tina, which would have resulted in a child. The child would have had a major role in "Retribution" if I had taken the story in that direction.) Now, years later, as a veteran of several erotica stories, I have decided to come back and add the scene back in a way that I could not have imagined writing it back then. It has been a labor of love to write and I hope it is as enjoyed by the readers as it was by the author.  
A reminder that no one under the age of 18 should be reading this story. If you are underage, I must insist that you hit the back button on your browser immediately.  
All comments and questions may be sent to me at: jhorwitz@hotmail.com  
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.

 

 

 

**_Without Regret_**   
by Julie Horwitz 

 

 

"I'll be back to finish this later." 

And with those words, Tia vanished from sight.

Nefer-Tina released her hold on Ja-Kal's arm and started to back up, her whole body trembling.

What Tia had just told them... The things she had done...

"Gods... Oh, gods..." she whispered.

This was all her fault. Tia would never have gotten to them as easily as she had if she, Nefer-Tina, had been as wary of "Ita" as she should have been. But instead of keeping her guard up like she knew she should have, she had immediately placed all of her trust in the seemingly harmless servant girl. All because she was desperate for female companionship.

All of her life, she had longed for another woman to be her friend. Until "Ita", she had never had one, even as a child on her family's farm. Her "boyish" interests had made her an object of ridicule among her peers and had frustrated her parents to no end. Even as a palace musician she had been shunned by the other girls for no apparent reason. (The matrons had told her that they were just jealous of her, but Nefer-Tina had not believed them. She had nothing for them to be jealous of.) The only friends she had ever managed to make, before and after she had changed her identity, had been men. 

Then came along "Ita" and her flighty ways. How naïve she had been to believe that she could be anything but a fraud. "Ita's" romantic interest in her should have been the dead giveaway. No woman had ever shown an attraction to "Nefer" in all her years disguised as him. But, no, she had to believe her to be real. She had to believe that another woman had finally found her worthy enough to be friends with...

Her thoughts were interrupted as her legs banged against the cot. The sudden obstacle sent her tumbling backwards onto the mattress. She struggled to a sitting position and then hunched over, hugging herself tightly.

"My fault..." she murmured, tears beginning to fall.

The mattress gave way and Nefer-Tina looked up to see Ja-Kal sitting down next to her. He pulled her into his arms.

"No, it's not," he soothed her. "You're innocent in all of this. You have always been." He began to stroke her back. "She's doing this to get back at me for leaving her."

"No," she told him, "you don't understand. If I hadn't fallen for her act-"

"She had us both fooled," he gently cut her off. "We didn't have any reason not to trust her."

"You finally did," she pointed out. "Why couldn't I listen to you? Why did I have to be so stupid?"

"Oh, Nefer-Tina," he murmured, hugging her closer. He kissed the top of her head. "You're not stupid. Gods, how could you even think that? She pretended to be your friend. Of course you trusted her. _I_ trusted her until she made remarks about us keeping things hidden from the public. Before that, I was as blind to her true intentions as you were." 

She pulled away from him. He was wrong. She _should_ have known. She _should_ have been suspicious. More importantly, she should have trusted the judgment of the man she loved more than life itself. It _was_ her fault. 

_All_ of it.

She felt him slide closer to her and then he drew her back into his arms. 

"It _is_ my fault," she quietly informed him. "It has been since the day I laid eyes on you."

"Nefer-Tina," he started.

"Don't. Please," she said, pulling away once more, looking down. "It's the truth. You know it as well as I do. The only reason any of this happened was because _I_ developed a crush on you. Tia would never have noticed me if I hadn't. And if she hadn't noticed me, she would have never sought me out, day after day, only to threaten me. She would have never discovered... Never believed... Never told..." She trailed off, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "I ruined your life."

"No."

Nefer-Tina felt his hand cup her chin and her face was turned towards him.

"No," Ja-Kal said firmly, wiping away a tear with his thumb. "You _are_ my life. I love you."

She let out a small cry and he embraced her again.

"I _love_ you," he repeated. "You mean everything to me. You're my whole world. I'd be lost without you.

"If only you knew what you've done for me," he continued, stroking her hair and back. "You taught me what it is to live. Before I met you, I was only passing through life. My duty was the most important thing to me. Nothing else mattered. _Nothing._ And then you came along and everything changed.

"For the first time in my life, I became alive. I began to feel things that I had never felt before. I saw the world through new eyes and noticed things that I had never taken the time to see though they had always been there. It was like I had become a new person. A better person. A _happy_ person. And it was all because of you.

"Gods, Nefer-Tina, if you call doing this to me having ruined my life, I can't imagine what wonders you would have worked if you were trying to make it better."

She buried her face against him, crying harder. The fact that she knew that he meant every single word made her feel worse. _You're such a fool,_ she thought. _A blind, loving fool._

Ja-Kal's overwhelming love for her blinded him to the damage she had caused. Yes, she may have made him happy, but for what? To only die for that happiness in the end? She was poison to him and he deserved someone much better. 

He would have been better off if he had never met her.

"I owe you so much," he continued, oblivious to her thoughts. "Yet the only thing you've ever wanted from me was my love, which I give to you with all my heart. But it could never equal what you've done for me. Nothing ever could." He reached down and lifted her tear-streaked face to look at him.

"You're the best thing that ever happened me."

"Thank you," she whispered in a choked voice. Gods, how she loved this man. The four short years she had spent as his wife had been the most wonderful of her life. He was as much her world as he claimed she was his own, if not more. Despite the guilt and despair she was feeling, she would not trade their time together for anything. "Thank you." 

He tenderly kissed her, never letting her out of his arms.

"Please don't cry anymore," he quietly insisted as he ended the kiss and reached up to wipe yet another tear away. "I miss seeing your smile."

She forced herself to give him a tiny smile though all she wanted to do was sob. She was wracked with guilt and an incredible sadness.

He pulled her tightly against him again, gently rocking her as he held her.

They remained like that in silence until Nefer-Tina's tears began to subside.

"Nefer-Tina," Ja-Kal softly broke the silence, "I want you to promise me something."

"What?" She did not look up at him.

"Promise me that when the pharaoh sets you free that you'll find someone who'll love you as much as I have."

"What?!" Her head snapped up, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but I have a strong feeling that Amenhotep will take me up on my offer and let you go," he told her. "When he does, I want you to go far away from here and find someplace safe to raise our children. Find someone to take care of you. If I know the three of you are safe, I will not mind dying as much."

"Ja-Kal!" she gasped, roughly breaking out of his arms. "Don't ever say things like that! Please!"

"It needs to be said," he informed her. "We need to face reality. One of us is going to die. The pharaoh has no way around this. In the eyes of the law, we are both criminals and must be punished."

"No, Ja-Kal, no..."

He reached out to touch her, but she pulled further away from him. "But you're innocent and Amenhotep knows it. He admits that he made a mistake eight years ago."

"Please, no..."

"Everything you did since was because of that mistake. You're not the one at fault. You can be let go."

"No..."

"I, on the other hand, did what I did knowing full well what the consequences would be if I was ever caught," Ja-Kal continued. "I cannot escape my punishment."

Nefer-Tina stood up, tears streaming down her face once more. "Don't make me lose you. Not again..."

She heard him get up and almost immediately was pulled into his arms. "I'll always be with you."

"No..." She buried her face in his chest. He had it all wrong. He was the innocent one. _She_ was the one who should be facing death, not him. She could not live without him, not after the last four years, but he could live without her. He _should_...

"You mean more to me than my own life," he told her, running a hand along her back. "I don't care what happens to me as long as I know you'll be safe. I want you to go on with your life. Please." He loosened his hold on her and moved her so that she was facing him. He gently lifted up her face so that she was looking at him. "Do it for me, my love. Live."

Her only response was to start crying harder.

He pulled her back into his arms, holding her tightly. "I wouldn't change the past four years for anything," he told her. "Being with you is worth any suffering that the future will bring.

"I only have one regret."

She looked up at him, surprised. _Only one?_ she wondered. 

"I never got to make love to you."

If they had been anywhere else, at any other time, she would have laughed and joked that they had and that she had the twins growing inside of her to prove it. But she knew he was dead serious about the statement.

"What my...that... _monster_ did to you," he continued. "All I ever wanted to do was erase that pain he caused you. I wanted to prove to you that it didn't always hurt. That it could be wonderful."

_Oh gods,_ she thought, her sadness immediately eclipsed by her returning guilt. She pulled out of his grasp and looked down, unable to face him. _What haven't I done to him?_

Here was yet another thing that was her fault. Ever since her rape, she had been terrified of being hurt that way again, even by the man she loved. Even a simple touch could send fear coursing through her body. Because of her weakness, she had denied Ja-Kal the joy of being with her sexually, which she knew he badly wanted. By Ra, _she_ wanted it badly.

It killed her that she had not been able to bring herself to be a proper wife to him. Though complete union had been impossible for them, she knew of ways in which they could make love without the final act of entry. But the idea of even doing that scared her. She feared that the slightest touch could bring back the searing pain of that night eight years ago. The night that replayed over and over in her memories...

Yet, she had been willing to push aside the fear and try the very day the unthinkable had happened. If Tia had not cast her spell, they very well might have made love on their own, if not in the same way. Instead, they had been forced to have sex, of which they could remember nothing.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” he apologized, coming up to her and drawing her back against him. “I’m sorry.”

She looked up at him. “Don’t be. It's my fault. I'm the one who's kept it from happening. I'm the one who's too scared to let myself be touched." She paused and swallowed. "I can't even touch myself."

"That's understandable," he told her gently. "You're afraid of being hurt again."

"But why?" she asked. "Why can't I get over this? I love you so much. I _want_ to make love to you. The gods know I do. I want to be with you the way a wife is supposed to be with her husband." A tear escaped her eye and she looked at the ground. “Gods, why do I have to be so weak?”

“You’re not weak,” he told her. “You have every right to feel the way you do."

"I wish I didn't," she barely whispered.

"I know," he responded, hugging her tightly. "I know."

Gods, how she hated herself for denying him, her husband, this one simple thing. This one thing that in her mind she knew wouldn't hurt her despite the little voice that repeatedly told her it would. She always listened to the voice because it was the voice of fear. The fear of a innocent sixteen-year-old who had been brutally raped.

She gazed up at Ja-Kal. Here was a man who was willing to sacrifice everything so that she could live. He was going to do anything he could to make sure that she escaped with her life while he died. Why? Because he loved her.

And she loved him. She loved him more than anything. He was her entire world.

He said he owed her more than he could ever repay. Again, he had been wrong. He had more than repaid her. He had given her more than she ever deserved.

It was time for her to give something to him.

"Ja-Kal." She spoke his name so softly that it was barely a whisper.

His eyes met hers and she took a deep breath to steel herself. The idea of making love to him terrified her, but she knew it was the one thing she could do to repay him for everything he had ever done for her. He deserved so much better, but he had chosen to love her against all odds and still loved her despite what the future held. She wanted to thank him in the most intimate way possible.

“I-I don’t want you to have any regrets about...our time together.” 

His eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. 

"I want... I want...to... I..." The words caught in her throat as her body began to shake. She closed her eyes and took a series of breaths. When she finally felt calm enough, she opened them and locked gazes with him. 

“I want to make love to you.”

“Are you sure?” His eyes searched her face.

Slowly, she nodded. “Y-yes. I’m sure.”

"You don't sound it," he told her. 

"I'm afraid," she admitted.

"I know," he said, moving his hand gently along her back. "I know."

"But," she continued, "I want to do this. "I _need_ to do this. Because... Because..." She felt the tears returning.

"Shh, my love," he soothed her. "I know."

"I love you so much," she murmured. "I don't want to lose you."

He brought his hand up to her face and wiped at her tears again. "Don't think about that anymore. Just think about now, this moment. Let me show you how much I love you." And then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss started off gentle, but it slowly began to increase in both intensity and pressure. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced and that frightened her. Was she doing it right? Was it supposed to feel like this? Was Ja-Kal...

_No,_ she ordered herself. _Don't think._ Thinking about it would only worsen her fear, she knew. _Just... Just..._

She suddenly found that her mind wouldn't focus anymore as Ja-Kal started to move his hands along her back in such a way that she began to feel strange new sensations in parts of her body that she had purposely avoided for the past eight years. She did not know what was happening to her and could only hope that this was normal. Because if it wasn't and she disappointed...

The thought was cut off as he ended the kiss and separated his face from hers.

“Are you all right?” he asked in a low voice.

She only nodded, not trusting herself enough to speak.

He reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "If you want me to stop at any time, just tell me and I will."

Again she nodded.

"I love you," he said, cupping her cheek.

“I love you,” she echoed as he moved in to kiss her again.

He met her lips with his own and did not bother going slow this time. He quickly deepened the kiss to the point at which they had left off. His arms tightened around her and she found herself pressed against him.

There was something hard digging into her stomach through the layer of rough material and a wave of unease passed over her. She knew exactly what it was and what it meant, which made her feel all the more nervous. He was ready for her and could take her then and there if he wanted to. But she knew he wouldn't, because he wasn't that kind of man. He would wait until she was ready, something for which she was eternally grateful.

At the moment, however, she was far from ready and felt like she would never be. She feared that part of lovemaking more than any other. Although she knew Ja-Kal would never purposely hurt her, he was a big man in every sense of the word and there was a chance his entry into her body would be painful. And since she could not remember anything of the night they had been under Tia's spell, she could only go by her one other experience, which had been brutal and filled with nothing but pain. 

The man who had stolen her innocence had been a monster, inflicting pain on her for no other reason than he could. The entry had been the worst, even more painful than the slow cutting with the knife or the kicking in the stomach. He had pushed her onto her hands and knees and roughly spread her legs apart. Then he had thrust into her with such force that if she hadn't been gagged, her scream would have been heard throughout the entire city. And then he did it again. And again. And again...

She broke the kiss and pulled away from him slightly, the memory overwhelming her.

"What is it?" Ja-Kal asked softly. "Did I hurt you?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "No. I was...remembering."

"Oh, Nefer-Tina," he breathed, returning her to his arms. He held her for a few moments. "Maybe we should stop."

"No."

She maneuvered herself so she could gaze up into his face. 

"No," she repeated firmly. "I told you, I need to do this. Please."

He nodded and released her. He reached out with his hand and took hers. "Then let me show you that you don't have to be afraid anymore."

She let him lead her back to the cot. He sat down on the edge and tugged on her arm for her to do the same. She complied and was immediately rewarded with a kiss.

As he kissed her, he began to press her backwards onto the cot. She did not resist him as he laid her down. He then moved so that he was on top of her, his body pressed against hers once more, the hardness digging into her stomach again.

She closed her eyes and tried to lose herself in what he was doing to her. She refused to let her fear get the better of her again. She _was_ going to get though this. She _had_ to get through this.

Ja-Kal's mouth began to stray from hers. He kissed her gently on her cheek, chin, and neck. The feel of his lips in these new places brought back the strange sensations she had felt before and she could only assume they were normal. In fact, they felt...good.

"Ja-Kal..." she murmured.

He planted a kiss right above the neckline of her garment. "I love you," he told her. He then pushed himself into an upright position and sat back on his bent legs.

Nefer-Tina's eyes opened. "W-what are you doing?"

"Loving you," was his reply as he took his hands and placed them on the sides of her breasts. "Try to relax." He started to gently massage her.

She was overcome with a wave of pleasure unlike anything she had ever known. She reclosed her eyes and concentrated on what he was making her feel.

His hands traveled all over her breasts, squeezing and massaging as he went, causing her to breathe erratically. The sensations she was experiencing... As he touched her nipples through the material, something went shooting through her that caused her to arch her back and release a moan.

He continued to move his hands along her body. He passed over her breasts and onto her abdomen.

Nefer-Tina could no longer hold on to her nervousness. She was enveloped in pure pleasure. What Ja-Kal was doing to her... Was it possible to love him even more than she already did? 

The downward slide stopped as he reached her thighs.

"You're doing so well," he praised her. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," she said, looking up at him. "Thank you for being so patient with me."

"There's no need to thank me," he told her. "All I want is for you to enjoy this."

"I am," she informed him. "I had no idea that it could feel like this."

He gave her a tight smile. "How could you after the way you suffered all those years ago?" He took one of her hands. "But, I promise you, after tonight, you'll never fear making love again."

"I know," she replied, returning the smile. 

He moved off of her but remained by her side. "I'm going to undress you now. All right?"

She nodded and felt the nervousness return. Although the touching through the clothes had been wonderful, the removal of them meant they were coming that much closer to the part she feared-the entry.

As he bent over to start pulling her dress up, she got her first good look at the bulge beneath his waist. The sheer size of it made her swallow nervously.

He stopped. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing to be concerned about," she told him. "I don't want to stop."

"But something is upsetting you."

"It's...it's... Gods, it's too embarrassing to say," she said.

"Then show me."

She swallowed, nodded, and then hesitantly lifted her hand to point to his crotch.

Ja-Kal looked down and then returned his gaze to hers, a small smile on his face. "I should have known."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he waved her off. "You're not used to seeing me like this. Just know that it means I love you and that I desire you."

"I know," she smiled back.

"I won't hurt you. I swear it," he promised.

She just nodded in acknowledgement.

He leaned down and kissed her before resuming the removal of her clothing. 

As the bottom of the dress reached the top of her thighs, she began to become aware of more sensations in her body. This time, they were coming from between her legs. There was a feeling of pressure and of dampness, neither of which she understood. All she could do was hope that they were normal and that she did not disappoint her beloved husband.

The dress continued up along her body. Warm air made contact with her bare skin, which made her all too aware of what was to come.

"Raise your arms," Ja-Kal instructed her.

She did so and the dress was pulled from her body, leaving her completely exposed to him.

"You're so beautiful," he told her as he let the dress fall from his grasp. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?" A hand returned to a breast and he rubbed his thumb against her nipple.

She sucked in her breath, the full skin-to-skin contact more powerful than anything felt through clothing.

He removed his hand. "I'm going to remove my clothes now."

She nodded and tried to keep her breathing calm. This could only mean that he was getting ready to enter her.

She watched as he undressed in one smooth motion, the one piece garment quickly joining her own on the ground.

She kept her gaze high, not letting it drop down below his waist. She wasn't prepared to see his revealed erection yet, if at all.

He started to move and she braced herself for what was to come. But, to both her surprise and utter relief, he didn't lay on top of her. Instead he straddled her legs again and bent down to kiss her. First, gently on the lips and then on her neck. He continued onto her shoulders and chest. His hands held onto her waist.

Nefer-Tina let her eyes close and relaxed slightly. She still had time before the part she dreaded, for which she was grateful. She put it out of her mind for the moment and focused on the path his mouth was taking as he kissed and sucked her body. What he was doing to her now was wonderful and felt so good. Even if the entry was as painful as she feared, she would not let it erase the pleasure that he was bringing to her now. 

She could not help but moan when he reached her breast and took the first nipple into his mouth.

"Ja-Kal..."

He suckled her slowly, bringing his tongue into play as well.

She writhed beneath him, not believing the feeling she was getting from his manipulation of this one tiny part of her body.

After a while, he released her nipple and started sucking and kissing the soft surrounding flesh. He made his way around the entire breast and then started on her second, doing the same things in reverse, ending with the nipple.

He slid down the cot in order to gain access to the rest of her. He planted the first kiss right below the breast bone and then continued down her body with kiss after kiss.

When he reached her still-flat stomach, he said a soft "hello" to the growing twins which evoked a small laugh from his wife.

Nefer-Tina's enjoyment quickly came to an end when he kissed her directly above her pubic hair.

_Gods, please don't let this hurt,_ she silently begged.

But once again, he surprised her. This time he got up and stood next to the cot. He reached down and lifted her from the mattress.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He didn't answer her. He simply put her down on the very edge of the bed, her legs dangling over the sides.

"Ja-Kal," she tried again. "What's going on?"

"You'll see," he promised.

He sat down in front of her on his knees and pushed her legs apart, exposing her vagina.

_Oh, gods. Oh, gods,_ she thought, beginning to shake. _Why won't he tell me what he's doing?_

She tried to sit up in order to see, but her motion was stopped by an outstretched hand.

"Stay down," he ordered her. 

Not having any other choice, she obeyed and waited for whatever was coming, hoping and praying that it wasn't what she thought it was.

Then came the kiss. It was on her left inner thigh and was very soft. It was followed by another on her right thigh. Then he kissed the left one again.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

Suddenly, she felt herself being touched where her own hands had never gone in eight years except during her bleeding time. The soft lips were gently drawn apart and she gasped, her breathing very heavy and erratic. Then a kiss was planted between them.

"Oh my Ra," she breathed, the sensation both strange and pleasurable.

More kisses followed. Then she felt him take a labium in his mouth, sucking.

"Ja-Kal..." Her hips involuntarily lifted off of the cot and she found she could no longer speak. She was overcome with such pleasure and did not want it to end.

He released the fleshy flap and proceeded to kiss her again. Then he took the other in his mouth and sucked for a short while before resuming the kissing.

Nefer-Tina was in ecstasy. Never had she experienced such pleasure. Never had she felt anything like this in her entire life.

And then she felt something push into her. She gasped and almost bolted upright. What was it? It was certainly too small to be his penis, which was probably the reason why there had been no pain. Nor could it be his fingers since his hands were firmly pressed against her thighs. That only left one possibility...

His tongue.

_Oh gods,_ she thought as he began to pump in and out with it, sending incredible sensations throughout her body. Again her hips thrust upwards of their own accord. _Oh gods!_

He continued this technique for a while before finally pulling his tongue from her opening. He resumed kissing and then, within moments, she felt his lips close around something else that caused her body to nearly explode.

"Ja-Kal!" she cried out loud, not knowing what he had done but hoping that it went on forever.

There was sucking and touches with his tongue but she still could not figure out what he had in his mouth. Not that it really mattered to her. All she knew was that she was feeling things that she had never felt before and that it was Ja-Kal, the man that she loved, that was causing her to experience this incredible pleasure.

There was a pressure building deep inside of her. At this point, she could only assume that everything she was feeling was normal. She was no longer afraid of what was happening to her. Her only fear was that there would be pain...

Through the haze of pleasure, she barely noticed his hand sliding along her inner thigh. She did not pay much attention to the movement until he entered her with the first finger.

She cried out again, overwhelmed with sensation, the pressure increased tenfold. 

He slowly moved it in a circular motion, making full contact with her inner walls. Each circuit sent waves of pleasure through her. When he began to intersperse pumps with the circles, she felt like she had died and crossed the Western Gate. It was so wonderful.

But when he added a second finger, something happened to her. She gasped as her muscles violently spasmed, which, much to her surprise, sent the most incredible feeling through her body yet.

Ja-Kal pulled his fingers from her and released his hold on whatever he had been sucking. (If only she had a mirror to see what it was.) He planted several kisses on her before backing away and sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Wonderful," she told him. "Whatever you just did to me-"

"I told you there was nothing to be afraid of with me," he cut her off. He stood up and got back onto the cot, bent over her. "Are you ready for me now?"

"Yes," she said, "but I'm still afraid."

"I know, my love," he told her, leaning down. "I know. But when this is over, you'll never be afraid again." And with that, he kissed her on the lips.

Her arms flew up around him and she clung to him as he kissed her. She did not want to let go. She loved him so much.

He gently lifted her up and moved her so that she was entirely back on the cot. He laid her down and stretched himself out over her, never breaking the kiss.

Finally, he separated from her. For a moment, he just gazed at her lovingly, taking a hand and brushing it against her face.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you," she replied.

He reached down and spread her legs apart, taking a moment to caress her vagina, which sent shivers through her despite her fear of pain. He readjusted himself so that he was laying between her legs and, as he laid back on top of her, she could feel his penis pressed against her vagina.

"Here." He took her hand and pressed it against his penis. "Guide me."

She encircled it with her hand. It felt warm and firm.

He pressed his body forward and she gasped as the penis pushed between the outer labia.

"You all right?" he queried, searching her face.

She nodded.

He moved again, this time making contact with her opening.

"Gods..." she murmured. 

He pushed forward and finally penetrated.

She gasped again and lost her hold on him. 

There was no pain, only pleasure, incredible pleasure.

Ja-Kal smiled at her reaction and kissed her once more.

Nefer-Tina kissed him back passionately. The sensation his entry into her body was causing was nothing like she had expected. Instead of pain, there was only a feeling of completion and love.

He continued to push forward very slowly, taking his time to fill her. Each small movement was ecstasy inside of her. When he was completely embedded in her, he began to pump.

Continuing the pattern he had set earlier, he started off very slowly, his strokes very gentle. 

Nefer-Tina moaned at the sensation. 

Gradually, the pumping and thrusting began to increase speed and intensity. Nefer-Tina could no longer focus on anything but what he was doing to her. She was aware of the return of the building pressure, but paid little attention to it. All she cared about was the feeling of him deep inside of her.

Suddenly the pressure reached that same point and released, bringing a return of the muscle contractions. But they were more powerful this time and she screamed.

Ja-Kal continued to thrust and pump until, less than a minute later, she felt something happen inside of her. He cried out and then collapsed on top of her.

He began to kiss her all over her face and neck. "You were wonderful, my love," he told her. "You were so brave. I love you so much."

"Oh, Ja-Kal," she breathed. "You were right about everything."

"I knew you'd enjoy it," he smiled. "Gods, I love you."

She gave him a kiss of her own. "Thank you for this."

He caressed her cheek. "It was my pleasure."

"I love you," she said, returning the caress.

He gave her another kiss. "I love you." 

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so that he was now on the bottom. He was still buried within her.

"I want you to sleep now," he told her. "You need to rest. You've had a long afternoon."

"I feel tired," she agreed, snuggling against his chest and marveling at the feel of still being joined with him. "I think I will take a nap."

He gently stroked her back. "I'll be waiting for you when you wake up," he promised her. "I love you."

"How many times are you going to say that?" she teased.

"A cub only learns by repetition," he teased her back with an animal saying. "I want to make sure you know how I feel about you."

"I know," she informed him. "Believe me, I know."

"Good," he told her softly. "I just wanted to make sure."

She just smiled and closed her eyes.

It did not take long for her to drift off into a restful sleep.

 


End file.
